


And then there were feelings

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [79]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fucking, Making Love, Smut, Some angst, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Fresh from a breakup, Brienne falls into bed with a stranger. Then she falls in love with him.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	And then there were feelings

Drowning her pain in the the arms of a stranger is not really Brienne’s way of coping, but what could she possibly lose? 

This one explosive choice is going to change nothing; Renly isn’t going to get any farther. The weight on her chest isn’t going to get any heavier. The laughing blue eyes she’d adored so much would never look at her again, so why not let them change colour for this one night? While the green pair closely regarding her won’t lighten her load, it can’t surely increase her distress. 

“Jaime Lannister,” he introduces himself.

When she gives him her name, he offers her his hand. Defying her logical side, she drains the rest of her drink and goes with him. Damn the consequences.

No strings attached nor any inhibitions to hold her back, she sheds her clothes; watches as he peels off his. The rest of him is as gorgeous as his face, but she knows not to be taken in by it anymore. Another pretty face, that’s all he is. A night to be lived and forgotten, this is no more than that.

Down he goes with the confidence of a man who’s done this a million times, with his eager lips, easing her out of her pain, tensing her into something else. He inhales deeply, and out of her mind slips the love of her life, though for just as long as this fleeting moment would last. 

He sighs; whispers something—filthy words, probably, characteristic of a man in the throes of passion—but she’s barely listening. 

His tongue races away, bringing her an agony that’s a welcome reprieve from hers. It is this man holding her hostage now, her body and her sensations, taking her through what first ascends to a crazy high, then plummets to a return trip back to this world. 

A moan, he coaxes out of her, when he gives her what she’s here for. He’s fucking good; that she has to admit—right from the tip of his glistening cock-head to every inch her cunt willingly sucks into a tight embrace. His thrusts are her drug, his hands, her comfort.

She gasps, and he goes harder. His hot mouth on her tits is something she wants to tuck away somewhere to recall later. Like his tongue earlier, she thrashes helplessly around his cock, relishing the force, this furious rush of hormones, the weight of his balls on her flesh, the weight of his body pinning her down.

He is no Renly, and this is no passion they once shared, but when he takes her down bit by bit, his curses kissing her skin, his sweat trickling down her body, she lets go.

“ _Wow,_ ” he pants, when they fall beside each other, exhausted.

It should have felt odd—falling into bed with a complete stranger, but she feels quite the opposite. 

_Comforted?_

He pulls out a small notepad from his bedside table and scribbles down something. “My number. Call me later if you feel like.”

Brienne should’ve declined it, cutting this short here and now. Instead, she takes it and gives him hers.

+++++

She shouldn’t have met him again. But she does. 

This time, it feels like he knows her, like he’s a balm, a soothing hug. His touch takes her on a ride to recovery, though she knows full well this journey will last only for this night. He predicts every sigh before it makes it to her lips, catching every one of them with kisses that feel like gushing floods of fire.

She has told him nothing yet, but it feels like he can feel her emptiness, the absence in her heart. His cock, his fingers, his mouth—they try to fill every gap; to stir her up and oust what has stilled her into a numbness in life.

Her ache, she can sense, he feels, when there are more kisses this time. With Jaime, she’s safe. There are no promises, hence there will be no heartbreaks. This is no more than his cock’s strain and her contractions around him. He leaves her wanting, then he burns her down. He gives her just pleasure. Pure unadulterated bliss. Nothing more, nothing less. 

When he shudders onto her, it should’ve felt like a lie, a sleazy cover she has been hiding under, yet, it feels more real than anything she’s had with who was once her lover.

This time, she stays back a bit. She lets herself breathe, letting those arms hold her, letting herself rest the weight of her burden on his chest.

“You look like something’s troubling you, Brienne.”

Those emerald eyes caress her with concern when she looks up at them. “Breakup?” he guesses.

She nods hesitantly, then pours out the woes of her ill-fated love-life to the man she has just met twice.

His eyes put on a cloak she can’t see through. “So I’m a rebound, hmm?”

She knows they’re walking on glass, but to bring herself to put an end to it requires the will she doesn’t have tonight.

“If this gives you comfort—”

“It does.” She can feel herself blushing at her haste. “But if you don’t want to see me again—”

“I do,” he says, putting the matter to rest.

+++++

She has no name for it. It doesn’t need to be named anyway. 

Jaime is there for her, and she, for him, and while it lasts no more than the nights they spend together, it is there while it lasts. 

The rush that runs through her when her hair knots around his fingers, his velvet touch rapidly turning into frantic thrusts, the hunger that claims them both—when he envelopes her with all of this, they are locked in this time bubble no one and nothing can venture into. 

He tugs at her hair and claws at her breasts, fucking her like he won't ever let go of her. His kisses are urgent, needier than before. Some he steals, others are deep and lingering, as if her lips are his to reside on.

His thumb strumming her clit, he leads her into it, and again, she follows. 

Comfort and ecstasy, he is both. For now, he is everything.

“Stay for dinner,” he says, when he holds her.

A wisp of panic clenching her chest, she seeks further meaning of this in his eyes.

“It’s not a date,” he clarifies.

“Just dinner then,” she agrees, her fingertips tracing the damp knots of hair on his chest.

+++++

He reaches up, and grabbing her ass, drags her down further. 

His tongue is on her, lapping her up, swirling, reaching where he hasn’t been before. Tickling and sucking, his face is buried in her. “This isn’t something you’ve tried with _whats-his-name_ —” he heats her up with his breath “— _Renly_. That’s his name right?”

She wants to answer, but her mouth full of cock, a muffled squeak of pleasure is all that makes it out of her. 

She tries to focus, working his shaft with her tongue and fist, but the more she strives to keep up, the more he tortures her until her failure becomes a necessity.

He pulls her closer, goes on until she crashes, and when he snaps her into two, she bucks, nearly falling off his face, but he binds her to where he wants her, going on, and on, until a second orgasm tears through her.

She sinks into him, her mouth still wrapped around his cock.

He rolls to his side, taking her with him, licking again, ignoring her yelps as she lets go. Grabbing her ankles, he drags her back, then flipping her to her belly, he gets behind her.

“Was your Renly this good?” he breathes, shoving a couple of pillows beneath her stomach.

She barely remembers. “Why do you ask?”

He nudges her folds, teasing slightly. “No reason.”

There’s something in his voice. Something—

“You sound quite jealous,” she observes, though in high probability she’s sorely mistaken.

“Why would I be jealous?” he fiercely denies, and before she can answer, he grabs her hips and thrusts roughly into her. 

+++++

Of course it’s just sex. 

Isn’t it natural for two people comfortable with each other’s bodies to meet for a drink and then get down to what they do best?

A crooked finger curves into her, and she wants another. She knows this is futile; that they will get nowhere from here to another night of heated fucking, but is that not what she craves? His cock buried deep in her warmth, his lips tugging at her nipples—is this not what drives her again and again into his arms and his bed? 

Their insatiable need for each other is their fuel to go on. That this has borne no scent of emotions nor the burden of a commitment—isn’t this what makes her feel at home with him?

Yet, why does she want him in a way she hasn’t before?

Why does every kiss he places on her lips make it beyond where it’s meant to stay?

Why does she reach out to let her fingertips trail down the side of his neck with a tenderness that stumps her?

The fire between them is crackling hot, getting fiercer every time he pounds into her. Every flavour of his lust, he lays before her—stubble bruises around her nipples, the hickeys he leaves—like every other time they’ve fucked, they whet her appetite, and they leave her panting for more.

The way he drags her into a climax, plunging right into it soon after—it has always been like this between them.

But the way his warm mouth meets hers as they lie together—somehow it feels different tonight. 

“My friends have started asking about you,” he says, and even his voice sounds different.

“So have mine.” 

He nuzzles into her breasts. “I’m going to tell them you’re just a friend.”

The dullness Renly’s departure had left is back to weigh her down. “Maybe I should do the same.”

Friends with benefits—now she knows what to term what’s between them. And it feels… less than sufficient?

“Stay the night, Brienne,” Jaime whispers, exhaling deeply into her skin.

She immediately agrees, though she ought to have decided otherwise. 

+++++

Green eyes warmer than the rays of the sun greet her. “Did you sleep okay?”

Despite her size, she’s tucked neatly into the curve of his body. Sex anytime is always on their cards, but this intimacy—she doesn’t know what to make of it, especially when they’re no more than—

The suddenness of his kiss wipes her mind clean. “One more time?” he tempts her, his hard cock ready for her.

As if she can resist.

He’s on her, belly to belly, his hand draped around her waist, his cock nudging into her growing wetness. She grips him, and he pushes deeper into their kisses. She strokes him, and his hand wanders.

“I want to _feel_ you this time,” he whispers against her mouth, sliding a finger inside her.

Fingers and tongue, teeth and lips, and cock, of course. He teases, then withdraws. He kisses, then deprives her of the next.

Her legs around him, she binds him to her. He can sense her need, but he chooses to stall, reddish streaks of his desire marking his presence all over her. Sweat beads on his forehead; runs down to his neck, dripping from there onto her parched skin. His fingertips press into her neck, pulsing in time with the twitching pulse in her veins.

Her scars caress his; her freckles find themselves in the fiery path of his lips. Her taut nipples become one with his chest hair, bodies relishing the sweet burn of friction, thriving in the flames of lust.

He heats up this game; plays it well. He banishes her emptiness, but refuses to let her have her fill.

Not yet.

She strokes his cock, slowing down to feel the length of the veins along his girth. “I need you,” she says, voicing it for the first time ever, ‘ _need’_ now carrying a deeper meaning than when she’d first held his hand. 

Hunger winds around them, and when the tension gets to him, he goes for the plunge.

Passion is no more contained in him; it _is_ him. And when he steps up the pace of this frenzied ride, she’s breathing hard to keep up. He casts his spell; weaves his familiar web around her. Only this time, she can feel his heart, and hers calling out to him. He takes away her pain with the sweet words he places on her lips. He frees her of her burden; takes her with him where there’s no trace left of her heartache.

He rocks her world; and when she fills his with pleasure, for the first time, her name is on his lips.

_Brienne._

She’s never heard him say it like this before. It is just one word, but loaded with all he wants to tell her. When they collapse together, barely breathing, hair sweaty and bodies sticky, it is even clearer. Who he is, and what he means to her is no more hiding behind a shadow.

“I’ve changed my mind about you being just a friend,” he says in her ear, his affectionate eyes giving a new name to _them_.

“So have I,” she admits, her heart bursting with happiness and hope.

Jaime kisses her deeply, and this time it is a promise, his gentle word that he won’t be another Renly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do share your thoughts!


End file.
